gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 67
For The Wind Is The Life (走り続けてこそ人生, hashiri tsuduke te koso jinsei) is the first part of the sixty-seventh episode of the Gintama anime, which is a two part episode. Part A Introduction Gintoki gets entangled with an Amanto delivery girl (Mahha Noriko) who must always be moving, and is forced to do deliveries with her. Plot Gintoki takes his scooter to get repaired by the best mechanic in all of Edo, Hiraga Gengai. Gin-san thanks the old man and tries to drive away, ignoring Hiraga's request for payment. Hiraga uses a remote to blow the rear tire off the scooter, and rolling forward it crashes into another scooter trying to leave a nearby warehouse. Hiraga runs up and asks if everyone is ok, then slaps Gin-san in the head for getting an innocent person involved. The lady gets up all bloodied but tries to say that she is ok. Her bike got destroyed and all that is left is the handlebar. All the sudden she drops to the floor in agony, saying she needs her bike because without it she can’t feel the wind and will die. Hiraga checks her license and finds out that her name is Mahha Noriko. She tells them that she’s like a wind spirit, and her people have to always feel the wind to live. Gin-san has to take her on his back and run her back and forth, while Hiraga tries to fix his bike. Gin-san asks her why she can’t just run around herself, and she asks for Gin-san to run a little bit faster as she is suffering from lack of wind. Gin-san, of course, says that he’s the one that is suffering having to run back and forth holding onto her. She apologizes for not being able to do anything because of this condition, and Gin-san wonders if she really has to run around for 24 hours. Noriko then asks Hiraga to fix her bike first instead of Gin-san’s junky one, because she has work to do but her bike got totaled. Hiraga tells her to take this bike instead as a replacement. There are many people waiting for her to do her job, and she doesn’t want to mess it up as it's her first job here on Earth. She starts complaining that she has no time to just wait here, and asks Gin-san to let her down. So he does and on the floor, she starts withering in pain once again. Gin-san decides to help her out with her job, and drive her around to finish her delivery duties. Noriko gets all happy about feeling the wind again and starts dancing on top of the bike. Then she runs into a tree and falls off it. Slowly she has to crawl back onto the bike all the while her nose is spewing blood. They are stopped at a red light and Noriko can’t stand waiting anymore so she makes Gin-san gun it forward and runs the red light. A truck passes by and they jump it. Gin-san is ready to stop doing this now as he’s totally scared of this crazy lady. He wonders how the heck she can deliver packages if she can’t stop the bike. He finds out real quick as she tosses a package through a building window to answer that question. Next, we have a scene of Zenzo patiently waiting for a package outside his home. Supposedly the package has some special edition Gintama toy figurines or something and it ends up Noriko delivers them but the box it totaled and the figures fall to the floor broken. After that, the scene shifts to Hasegawa-san talking on the phone with a woman. I think it's his ex-wife, and he is wondering why she would call him while he’s busy working. She tries to ask him what he has been doing today and if he remembers what day it is. He tells her if it's not important don’t be calling him and then he hangs up. She then says that he probably wouldn’t remember and what was she thinking. At that moment we hear Noriko’s voice say that she has a package. The lady gets all excited and when she goes out to check it, we see them pass by really fast and Noriko drops the cake onto her face. We then see Hasegawa-san did indeed remember their anniversary after all. The next part has Gin-san and Noriko riding around with their final package to deliver. They run into a police car that asks them to stop. Gin-san yells back at them to get lost and we find out its Okita-Kun from the Shinsengumi. He wonders what they are doing (“ah a date huh big guy”)and tells them to be careful as they have gotten word of a terror plot to use packages with bombs in them. That moment Gin-san gets an idea and Noriko shows him the package. They wonder why it is making a ticking sound, and put 2 and 2 together from there. Gin-san slams on the accelerator and tells Noriko that they have to abandon the bike and package. She says that she’ll die if they stop and Gin-san says she can just run when they stop. He doesn’t want to die and is ready to abandon Noriko. Noriko starts to choke Gin-san saying that he’s mean for wanting to save himself. Wasn’t he suppose to help finish the job. They keep fighting on the bike and Gin-san accidentally pulls off the hand breaks from the handlebar. Now they can't stop! Gennai Hiraga radios on the bike. Apparently he was waiting for something like this to happen. Apparently it's just a one-way radio too. Gin-san says that if he had time to install some radio receiver he probably should have used the time to fix the brakes properly. Hiraga was thinking the same thing and says that. He also then says that Gin-san probably has broken the brakes by now, and if so there is a red switch in front of you to use in an emergency. Before he can finish saying anything, Gin-san pushes the button. It turns out it engages a rocket and the speed forward even faster. Hiraga finishes the sentence by saying not to push the button. Noriko loves the feel of the wind and again Hiraga says that he probably thinks Gin-san would have pushed the button to engage the rocket booster. If so there is a red switch below the meters… again Gin-san just slams on the switch before Hiraga can finish talking. That just pops the rear tire out and now they can’t stop for sure. They are about to run into a stopped truck but then the front tire pops out and the scooter shoots into the air. Somehow they are saved. Noriko is happy to be flying and now they can just take the bomb and drop it off in a safe place. Noriko thanks Gin-san for helping her get the courage to accomplish something here on earth. She was afraid before but now thanks to Gin-san she feels like she can do anything. Gennai Hiraga then at that moment on the 1-way radio again says that since its Gin-san he probably would have hit that red switch. If he did hit that switch the special mode uses up too much energy. Probably more than his bike can handle. Probably in one minute the bike is going to explode. Sure enough, it does. (I’m only guessing but while Noriko is falling she addresses a Saito-san from Tokyo. She says that even though she’s been a loser in the past, now she is doing very well. She loves this city a lot. I’m only guessing but maybe the person she is addressing is the winner of the character design contest who came up with Mahha Noriko.) Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Hiraga Gengai *Mahha Noriko *Hattori Zenzou *Hasegawa Taizou *Hasegawa Hatsu *Hijikata Toushirou(cameo) *Okita Sougo (cameo) Trivia Part B The ideal girlfriend is still Minami-chan (理想の彼女はやっぱり南ちゃん, risou no kanojo wa yappari minami chan) is the second part of the sixty-seventh episode of Gintama. Introduction As Gintoki recovers from the delivery incident, Sacchan is forced to weigh both her feminine needs and her assassin duties when working a mission at the same hospital. Plot The target is a hospital doctor by the name of Kuroda Heihachi. He’s apparently taking hospital patients nad using them as guinea pigs. Sa-chan is ready to save the people. The man giving Sa-chan the job hands her some money and then asks her a peculiar question. He asks if she has recently met some special person. She’s been much more feminine these days. Sa-chan gets mad and grabs the guy by the throat. She tells him to stop the sexual harassment. The man replies that he is just wondering as women who become in love with someone stop being able to handle their tasks. So he is just worried about her. As if that was a nice transition we now see Sa-chan’s cell phone with a picture of Gin-san as its wallpaper. She is in the hospital posing as a nurse. She talks to the cellphone as if talking to Gin-san telling it that she has been ok. Recently she hasn’t been having a hard time doing her job. She wonders if it is ok, and then says that when its time to work she can do it, and when its time to think of love she can do that separately. The head nurse sees her with her phone on, and she yells at Sa-chan telling her that having her cell phone off in the hospital is common sense. Sa-chan is about to turn off her girl mode and turn on her assassin mode when she walks into a patient room. The room happens to convientely have Gin-san in there. Gin-san all bandaged up from the accident from the first part is getting lectured by the doctor for once again getting admitted into the hospital. He brings up the incident when Gin-san had too many sweets to eat (that was brought up last episode too). The doctor asks him what happened this time, and he tells him that his bike exploded and he fell 30 meters into a river. The doctor says that its a relief that he did not die and he should be glad about that. Gin-san tells him that isn’t it the doctors job to be making him feel relieved and his body is still feeling banged up pretty badly. At that moment, Sa-chan sees Gin-san and goes immediately switches back on the girl mode. She jumps on Gin-san and cries out to know what happened to him. Gin-san also cries out but in pain because she is stepping on his feet. The doctor tells them that he’ll be fine eventually, and Sa-chan is still crying over Gin-san. The head nurse yells at her telling that her charge isn’t Gin-san but his neighbor over here. Its time for medicine, and the patient is none other than Zenzo. Zenzo turns over and pulls his pants down ready for the shot… At that moment, Sa-chan turns on her assassin mode, and the next thing we see is a large syringe stuck in Zenzo’s ass (Yes Zenzo the butt of the jokes once again). Gin-san actually asks Sa-chan what she is doing here. She replies saying “oh the boya wants to learn more about me huh. I’ll teach you about women, etc..etc” and Gin-san says oh forget I asked. Sa-chan says there is more, but Gin-san just shuts her out. Sa-chan then wonders what she is even doing feeling this way about a man. She should just turn back on her assassin mode. She then wonders what is so good about Gin-san, she likes men who enjoy S&M, why is she bothering with him. She then remembers that her mother told her when there are times of trouble for men, it is up to the women to comfort and take care of them. She turns back on her girl mode and begins to try to take care of Gin-san. She asks Gin-san if he wants anything, and he tells her to get lost and buy him the Jump comic. She says that the hospital food isn’t that good, so she was thinking of making food special for him. Gin-san then says that he doesn’t know about this crazy woman but he’d like to kick her out. She breaks out some food and goes to feed it to Gin-san but he doesn’t open his mouth on time so it burns him. He gets mad at Sa-chan and she says that she’s giving him special service, make sure not to tell the other patients about it. That moment Zenzo says that he’s seen it. He then wonders if he should go tell the head nurse about it. That of course makes Sa-chan mad and she sticks the chopstick you know where… After that Sa-chan closes the curtains and says its time for Gin-san to change his bandages. Gin-san says he just changed them and Sa-chan says there is no need to be embarrassed. She tells him not to move around and instead of bandaging up Gin-san instead she ties herself up in that…S&M… way. She then ties up Gin-san and hangs him above the bed… she is holding a lit candle and Gin-san cries out for the head nurse. Zenzo with the chopsticks still in the you know where, presses the call button for the head nurse. Sa-chan sees it and then sticks that candle in the you know where… Sa-chan then runs off saying that she has more work to do and she’ll be back in a bit. That leaves Gin-san and Zenzo alone in the room. Zenzo then pleads for Gin-san to pull out the candle, he’s afraid that if he pulls it out he might pull out something important… A moment later we see innocent Kagura come to visit Gin-san. Turns out its the whole gang and what they see inside is Gin-san trying to pull out the candle from Zenzo’s butt. The group is disturbed and leave. Gin-san is shocked at that and tells them to wait, this must have been some kind of trap. “What kind of lifestyle are you talking about!” He turns to Zenzo and asks him why he didn’t say that it was a misunderstanding. Zenzo apologizes and says that he will go explain it to them afterwards. Gin-san says to forget it and that he’ll probably make it worse. The two of them think that they have to escape right now, and on their way out they run into a doctor that knows who they are. He says that injured people shouldn’t be moving around on their own. The scene then shifts back to Sa-chan as she starts to think that she should just forget about her “job”. That for a woman love is more important than work. Since she has Gin-san she can forget about the assassin line of work. Sa-chan then walks passed a room of nurses talking about Dr. Kuroda. They then talk about Sataka-san and Hatori-san being the next on his list. At that moment Sa-chan remembers about her job to take out Kuroda, and its all her fault now that Gin-san may be in danger. She curses herself for having the thoughts of love get in her mind. In another room with Gin-san and Zenzo, Kuroda-sensei is telling them that the inside of their bodies is all out of whack. He asks Gin-san if he’s still been eating a lot of sweets and how that probably has been a bad thing. He wants to show Gin-san an x-ray of his stomach and Gin-san says that he rather not want to see it or he’ll be scared and paranoid about it. The doctor shows it to him anyway and warns that if he continues this lifestyle his balls will explode, and a similar diagnosis is given to Zenzou. Inside the operating room Dr. Kuroda is getting ready to operate on Gin-san and Zenzo. Dr.Kuroda calls the two idiots for falling for the explanation that he gave to them. He is about to start the operation when one of his nurses stabs him with a scalpel, its none other than Sa-chan. Sa-chan says she is sorry and that she lost her glasses. She takes out all the people in the room with bandages in classic “ninja” fashion. Afterward she runs around looking for Gin-san. Even though she cannot see, she thinks she found him. She says it was her fault for all of this to happen. She couldn’t forget about Gin-san and she wanted to be able to protect the person she loves. In the past she had no one like that, but from now on…. Yes she hugged Zenzo there… And yes Zenzo cut one loose right in her face… She goes back into assassin mode and deals with Zenzo. The whole time Gin-san was hanging from the rafters bandaged up. Just another day with Sa-chan around~ Characters *Sarutobi Ayame *Sakata Gintoki *Hattori Zenzou *Kagura(cameo) *Shimura Shinpachi(cameo) *Catherine(cameo) *Otose(cameo) *Hasegawa Taizou Trivia *Gintoki's bike crashes in the opening, which is stated to have resulted in having to repair it. *Sarutobi wearing the same pink nurse outfit in Episode 22. *Spoof of Black Jack, manga written by Osamu Tezuka in the 1970s, dealing with the medical, sometimes supernatural adventures, of the doctor Black Jack. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Jack_(manga) Trivia ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes